ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!
is the Ultraman Ginga S ''film, which aired on March 15th. It features the past Heisei Ultras: Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos, Nexus, Max, Mebius, & Zero. Musashi Haruno appeared in person. In addition to the series cast and Musashi, a warrior woman named Arina appeared as well. Android One Zero also appears as part of UPG. The teaser trailer was released on November 9th, 2014. On December 5th, 2016, William Winkler Productions Inc., announced Ultraman Ginga S the Movie and Ultraman X the Movie: Here Comes Our Ultraman! to be English Dubbed and played as a "Double Feature." The two movies were played at various conventions across the United States. William Winkler Productions stated that a dubbed version along with a subtitled version may potentially be released in the future. Plot Earth has regained peace, but is attacked by a new enemy with space-time powers. Musashi, Cosmos' host, tells the UPG that the Ultra Warriors along with his Ultra, Ultraman Cosmos, has been imprisoned inside an evil fortress by a warrior woman named Arina and Etelgar, a powerful monster who has already defeated 6 other Ultraman. The fate of many universes are at stake. Kaiju/Villians *Etelgar *Arina Eteldummies *Dark Lugiel *Five King *Dark Mephisto *Alien Sran *Alien Empera *Ultraman Belial Ultras & Forms * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Cosmos **Corona Mode **Eclipse Mode * Ultraman Zero **Ultimate **Strong Corona **Luna Miracle **Shining *Ultraman Tiga **Power Type *Ultraman Dyna **Miracle Type *Ultraman Gaia **Supreme Version *Ultraman Nexus ** Junis Form * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Mebius **Burning Brave Mode *Ultraman Ginga Victory Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice * , : * : *Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ ''Urutoraman Tiga): You Murakami * : * : *Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu?) : Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤 Fukuyama Jun?) * : English Dub Cast * Ultraman Ginga/Hikaru Raido: Nicholas Clark * Ultraman Victory/Shou: Bryan Forrest * Arina: Beth Ann Sweezer * Ultraman Zero: Daniel Van Thomas * Ultraman Cosmos/Musashi Haruno: Paul Stanko * Etelgar: G. Larry Butler * Yoshiaki Jinno: William Winkler * Arisa Sugita: Lisle Wilkerson * Gouki Matsumoto: John Katona * Ultraman Max: Frank Gerrish * Ultraman Gaia: Chris Cleveland * Ultraman Nexus: Joe Chambrello * Ultraman Mebius: Nicholas Manelick * Ultraman Dyna: Bradford Hill * Ultraman Tiga: Jay Dee * Translation By: Emily Nelson Trivia * In this movie, apart from Ultraman Zero and Ginga Victory, other Ultras' grunts were reused from their original series, but they have different voice actors (except Dyna and Gaia were the same as voice actor in the original series and in this movie). * At several points in the fight between Etelgar and Ginga Victory, the lights in Ginga Victory's eyes and timer are switched off. * This movie marks the first time Ultraman Mebius voiced by another voice actor not by Shunji Igarashi like normally, as Shunji retired his career in 2013 and Jun has replaced him. However, Shunji's grunts still used for Mebius in this movie. * Shou and Hikaru somehow remove their shirt despite having handcuffs. * This movie along with Ultraman The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman were dubbed in English, marking the first time an Ultraman related movie or series was dubbed since the Ultraman Tiga 4kids Dubbing. Ironically, Ultraman Tiga appears in both movies. *At the US Double Feature convention/theatrical release for the movie, Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman was played before Ultraman Ginga S The Movie, even though the Ultraman Ginga S Movie was created and chronologically takes place before the Ultraman X movie. The reason for this was because of "preference." Images movie_visual.jpg.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Movie Poster 2 10-BROTHERS-ENEMIES.jpg Gingav.jpg music-21-600x600.jpg GingaS_ad.jpg Ultraman_Ginga_S_The_Movie_-_North_American_Trailer.jpg 1 (1).JPG Zero in new movie.jpg 10-Ultra-Heroes.jpg CA2bHguUgAA7Ex2.jpg 10858629 728418410611353 751579943443715298 n.jpg Muashi new movie.jpg|Cosmos' host imageuw.jpg imageuw2.jpg Ugsimage.jpg imageugs.jpg imageugs2.jpg image3.jpg tumblr_o1fet9qlvM1qgckmbo1_500.jpg imageuw4.jpg|Ultra fusion ten ultra brothers.PNG imageuw5.jpg Videos Category:Movies Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Team Ups Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Heisei Movies Category:Shows Dubbed in English